The Digi-destined Civil War
by Washu Ishida
Summary: Prologue chapter 1 up so far. Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai Taito, Jyoushiro, Kensuke, Mira, and Takari. A temporal disruption changes history and the digidestined go to war.


The Digi-destined Civil War

The Digi-destined Civil War

By: Washu Ishida

Disclaimer:I don not own Digimon or Tenchi Muyo.This is a Takari, Taito, Jyoushiro, Mira, and Kensuke fic.However, both sidesdivide all of these couples.No bashing of any characters this time. This also incorporates the song "Savages" from Pocahontas in a later chapter and some other war songs. No character bashing this time. It's a rather complicated storyline. It evolved from a simple songfic into a totally involved plot-ridden fic.I got the idea from seeing the title "War of the Digidestined" by Fruitloop Trooper, though I haven't read it yet.

Gennai(Bishounen form): (the Digital World looks like WWII swept across it) Welcome to the digital world. (Large explosion in the background) Though I am normally happy to see more humans, (Several Gazimon fight it out with some Gizamon) I'm afraid you've stepped in the middle of a war zone.A civil war zone.To explain, I'll have to start at the beginning...

*flashback*

All of the digi-destined were having a picnic in the Digital World.Daisuke was laying in Ken's lap, basking in the gentle glow of his beloved. Mimi and Sora were talking and giggling as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. Jyou and Koushiro were laying in the grass facing each other, just taking pleasure in each other's company, Taichi and Yamato were playfully wrestling and rolling down a small green hill, laughing all the way. Taichi fell on top and lightly kissed Yamato's nose. Both sighed.Takeru and Hikari were actually eating during this and sitting back to back, exchanging casual contented smiles. Iori and Miyako were looking around and sweatdripping as they saw everyone so lovey-dovey. They tried to keep eating while desperately trying not to pay attention to all of the happy couples. To the contrary, they weren't jealous...well a little bit, but they just seemed to stick out like sore thumbs. They were rather annoyed with everyone else for blissfully spacing out. 

Suddenly, in the distance, dark clouds started rolling through the sky. None of them paid much mind to them until they enfulfed all the sunlight and a dark shadow was cast upon the countryside.The digi-destined quickly started packing up and making haste to the nearest TV set, when a large lightning bolt destroyed the TV set they originally came through.Hmmm..... They were rather exasperated and too tired to argue, so they started walking to the next sector and to the next TV set. Then Mimi noticed something strange."Hey, guys! Look at that!" She exclaimed.She was pointing to a large citadel that looked rather too crystaline to be made of stone."I guess we should go there.My digivice is detecting something in that citadel anyway. It could be a TV set." said Yamato.

As they made their way to the citadel, they felt a strange sensation, as if they were phasing in and out of reality.Ken started breathing steadily while holding his chest."Are you all right Ken-chan?" inquired the very concerned Daisuke."I'll be fine, Dai-kun" replied Ken."I'm just tired."Suddenly, Ken dropped to the ground just as Daisuke caught him.The others were quite concerned now, and decided to quickly get to the citadel.Daisuke lifted Ken up into his arms and started dashing towards the now icy-looking, towering citadel.Taichi knocked at the large main doors and got no reply.Yamato pushed at the door and it just opened without hesitation.Hmmmm.....The inside looked rather nice yet uninhabited.The door shut behind them automatically.As if on cue, a light flashed near te stairs.the digi-destined began to follow it."Hello? Is anyone here?" called Hikari."We should probably follow that mysterious light." declared Taichi.

On the top floor of the center tower within the inner sanctum of the citadel was a robed figure sitting in an ornate crystal throne with a circular glass piece behind it that looked like a clock with working hands (Sound familiar to you Tenchi fans?).At the center of the room was a crystal table, the kind made for city floor plans and models.Only this table had small floating crystals of different shapes and colors but generally of the same size.There were twelve... "My, my.It would seem that I have guests...Hm m m m..."

The digi-destined soon made it to the central cloister and went up the stairs to the center spire, still following the light."Head towards the liiiiight" chanted Ken jokingly. "Do we have a choice?" replied Daisuke frankly.The door swung open and the digi-destined filed into the pitch-black room looking for a torch. Several torches suddenly lit up across the walls. "Welcome," called a feminine voice. "To my humble home." "Who are you?" demanded Iori."Well, since you asked..." her robes fell off and a small girl with blonde hair put up by a headdress and surrounded by a dark cloak in a 2 feet radius around her, stood before them. "I am Yugi, the new ruler of this lowly dimension." she declared haughtily. "Great, just what we need. Another megalomaniac child," snorted Yamato. "Here me digi-destined maggots of the earth realm," Yugi paying no mind to Yamato's blunt comment. "surrender your lives to me, for the true and noble cause." "Forget it!" cried Mimi in a sudden fit of anger."Well, then...you leave me no choice." She waved her hand and the twelve crystals on her pedastal glowed, causing a force of radiant energy to fill the room."If you will not surrender to me, I will make you all suffer." "NO!" Taichi screamed s he leapt at Yugi.Yugi jerked her head up to eye level with Taichi and he stopped in midair.The others merely gasped. "Onii-san!!" cried Hikari as she ran to him.However, she tripped and fell upon the crystal pedestal, disrupting the crystals from their settings. "Nooooo!!" exclaimed the now frantic Yugi. "You don't realize what you've done!" The sound of disrupted energy filled the room in a large cacophony of sparks and crackles.Yugi helplessly tried to maintain the energy field's stability, but the distortions warped space-time. The energy built up at the center of the room.It was getting dangerously high and- "No!!" screamed a wide-eyed Yugi. (pan to a far view of the citadel) *FLASH*a large blue temporal wake engulfed the entire citadel and spread throughout the entire digital world (much like the Xel'naga temple from Starcraft).

*end flashback*

Gennai: This was just the beginning of the end.The temporal wake that spread throughout the Digital World affected its history.In this case, something very tragic occurred...

*flashback to the final battle with Piedmon*

Hikari and Takeru are hanging by the rope in the air.

Piedmon: My my, I think you two are falling for each other! (Uses Trump Swords)

*end flashback* 

Gennai: This time, Hikari and Takeru were not saved by Magna(Holy)Angemon. The other digi-destined were freed when Piedmon accidenatally slipped on the peel of a banana he had just recently eaten and fell off of Spiral Mountain to his death. However, Patamon and Gatomon were no where to be seen. After greatly mourning the loss of their two youngest digi-destined and their digimon, a dark mist surrounded the digi-destined.They coughed and sputtered for awhile and it mysteriously passed. The others got on with their lives away from the Digital World.They decided to use their crests to seal the Digital World from evil and from the real world as well.In other words, they forsook their crests and the traits they stood for. 

This allowed the evil mist they briefly encountered to slowly poison their minds and hearts and they slowly began to despise each other.Little by little.Bit by bit, they grew apart with each passing day.One blaming the other for their loss. It continued until the Digimon Kaiser's arrival, when the three new digi-destined fought it out with the legions of the Kaiser.Eventually, the timeline was similar to that of the original course of events.How did they reform Ken without Hikari and Takeru? Well, the Digimon Kaiser accidentally knocked the golden digimental (egg) out of its place with the careless flailing of his whip and the base came crashing down into the ocean.After the digi-destined brought Ken to his senses, he developed an affiliation for Jyou and Yamato, seeing them as role models.After several months, the digi-destined saw their greatest falling out.The Memorial Day of the final battle with Myotismon and Wizardmon's Gift.This flared up the old hatreds between the two main digi-destined.This grew so large, they declared war upon one another.A schism formed between the two and each digi-destined had chosen a side. The two armies were 5 each: Taichi, Koushiro, Mimi, Daisuke, Iori, and Yamato, Jyou, Sora, Ken, and Miyako.

Each affiliation established their bases and strongholds on opposite sides of File Island.Over many months, the digi-destined amassed large digimon armies and allied forces.Mimi had Meramon, the Geckomon and Otammamon, and Andromon and the Numemon joined Taichi's cause in memory of their Queen Hikari.Jyou had allied support of Elecmon, Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon for their affiliation to Takeru, and Ogremon.Taichi had recruited Frigimon, Mojyamon, Leomon, and Mimi found Chumon and Sukamon.Whamon decided to remain neutral in this matter.Yamato drafted Cherrymon, Deramon, Floramon and Seadramon.Digitamamon and Tapirmon remained neutral and decided to serve both sides in his restaraunt.The Yokomon followed Sora.Ken had control of the Airdramon.Piximon remained neutral as well.Monzaemon joined Mimi's side.Starmon and Deputymon were aligned with Miyako.The Dolphmon joined Jyou.The Gazimon joined Yamato.The Koromon joined Taichi.The Tyrannomon and DarkTyrannomon joined Mimi.Unimon joined Jyou, and Centaurumon joined Koushiro.The Gardromon and Tankmon joined Daisuke and the Mekanorimon joined Ken.The Bakemon joined with Mimi and Iori just to spite Sora and Jyou.BlackWarGreymon joined Taichi since he befriended Agumon.Phantomon, Tuskmon, Kuwagamon, Okuwamon, Snimon, Dokugumon, and Pukumon aligned with Yamato.At last, they were prepared for war.

Part one is done.If you have any more suggested Digimon allies and who they should ally with, that would be greatly appreciated! ^_^"Please read and review.Part two coming.I've still got several series to finish! ^_^""""""""""""""


End file.
